The present invention relates to oligomeric and/or polymeric, radiation-reactive precursor stages on the basis of heterocycles.
Precursor stages of polymers on the basis of heterocycles are known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2 308 830 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,512. These polymer precursor stages are polyaddition or polycondensation products of polyfunctional carbocyclic or heterocylic compounds, carrying radiation-sensitive radicals, with diamines, diisocyanates, bis-acid chlorides or dicarboxylic acids. The compounds, carrying radiation-sensitive radicals, contain two carboxyl, carboxylic-acid chloride, amino, isocyanate or hydroxyl groups suitable for addition or condensation reactions and in part, in ortho- or peri-position thereto, radiation-reactive groups bound to carboxyl groups in ester-fashion. The diamines, diisocyanates, bis-acid chlorides and dicarboxylic acids to be reacted with these compounds have at least one cyclic structure element.
The known polymer precursor stages serve to prepare protective and insulating layers as well as relief structures of highly heat-resistant polymers, into which they are converted by light exposure and, optionally, subsequent annealing. In the process, particularly polymers of the following classes of substances are obtained: Polyimides (including polyamidimides and polyester imides), poly-1,3-quinazoline-2,6-diones, polyisoindoloquinazoline diones, poly-1,3-oxazine-6-ones and polybenz-1,3-oxazine-2,4-diones.
The known polymer precursor stages, which can be cross-linked by radiation and can, therefore, be structured by photo-techniques, are soluble in organic solvents. If organic solvents are used, however, problems arise, particularly with respect to toxicity, flammability and swelling and the destruction of sealing materials as well as disposal problems.